Semiconductor processing, such as for forming integrated circuits, commonly includes filling openings in a substrate with a dielectric material, such as a nitride. As the dimensions of semiconductor devices in integrated circuits become ever smaller, these openings have also become smaller and more difficult to fill without forming voids in the deposited fill. Consequently, there is a continuing need for methods for filling openings with dielectric material, while reducing the occurrence of voids and also providing desired dielectric properties, such as high density and hardness.